


Reversal

by SterlingAg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Reverse uniform, Scent Kink, Sharing Clothes, Underage - Freeform, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingAg/pseuds/SterlingAg
Summary: Kei comes down to watch the Tokyo Qualifiers and see his boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou. He gets more than he expected when Kuroo invites him to stay at his apartment with him.





	

Kuroo let out a heavy sigh when he pushed the door to his apartment open. Kei walked in behind him, closing the door softly.

“You live on your own?” he asked.

“Yeah, but my parents still pay most of the rent.” Kuroo dropped his duffle bag in the entryway. His shoes popped off in a disorderly manner while Kei put his neatly by the step. 

“You’re still in high school though.”

“One more year,” Kuroo stepped into the apartment and took a quick left into the small kitchen. He pulled two bottles of water out, offering one to Kei. “I’d move out for college anyway so might as well start figuring out how to live by myself, you know?”

Taking the bottle of water, Kei stood awkwardly in the kitchen. There had always been a sort of distance between them. Physical distance was the most obvious, but the emotional and mental distance was starting to appear for Kei. They were two years apart and Kuroo was living on his own. He’d go to college next year. Kei was just a first year. He could just barely get his driver’s license. 

“Is it really okay for me to stay here?” 

“Hm?” Kuroo looked up from the fridge. “Yeah of course. My mom offered for us to stay with her since the house is bigger. But I figured you wouldn’t want to be introduced as my boyfriend to my mom.”

Kei’s face heated up involuntarily and he took a drink to distract himself.

“That’s what I thought.” Kuroo said with a small chuckle. “I didn’t tell anyone, in case you’re worried. As far as my mom knows, you’re a kouhai I met at training camp that wanted to come up and watch the national qualifiers for the Tokyo region. Which isn’t untrue.”

A little hum of agreement came from Kei. Idly he noted that Kuroo never mentioned a father-figure as he was talking. Maybe there wasn’t one in the picture. They never really talked about life at home for either of them. Most of the time they talked about school or volleyball. It made Kei wonder just what kind of nature that their relationship was.

“I’m gonna take a shower real quick.” Kuroo said, pulling his jacket off and dropping it on an arm of the beat up couch in the living room. “We can go out for dinner after, okay?”

Kei hummed again, looking around the small apartment. Kuroo watched him for a moment with a gentle smile on his face. Then he turned and disappeared behind a frosted glass door. Not long after, Kei heard water coming from the shower. He walked back to the entryway and grabbed Kuroo’s duffle bag. On his way to the last doorway, which had to be the bedroom, he also picked up Kuroo’s jacket. 

The door was open and Kei just pushed it open wider. It was a simple room. The bed was unmade, black sheets rumpled and pillows crooked. Somehow Kei wasn’t the least bit surprised. There was a laundry hamper in the corner of the room. It was nearly full with a pair of underwear hanging halfway off the rim. Kei hung the jacket on a hook next to the closet door. He opened the duffle bag and grimaced at the uniforms stuffed inside unceremoniously. Both Kuroo’s normal and reverse uniforms were there from the qualifying matches that day.

Kei pulled the red uniform out first, tossing it into the hamper. He pushed the clothes down to make room for all the stuff in the duffle bag. When he pulled the reverse uniform out, he held it up. He’d never seen a reverse uniform before. He knew that they existed because when teams with similar color schemes went together, the reverse uniforms were used in order to make sure the players were easier to tell apart. 

In their match with Nohebi today, Nekoma wore their reverse uniforms. When they had walked out, Kei nearly had a heart attack. Hinata, who had also come down to Tokyo for the matches, thought Kei had a fever because his face was so red. The white of the uniform darkened Kuroo’s tanned skin and the streaks of red even warmed the undertones. Kei had chugged the melon soda he’d bought faster than he should have. It gave him hiccups.

The jersey was still slightly damp with Kuroo’s sweat. The match had been a hard-fought, well-won game. Kuroo’s hand was just fine and the medic taped him up with orders to rest it for a couple days. Kei thought back to Kuroo during the match. He was strong and calm, surprising and quick, and he was so _cool_. As much as Kei hated to admit it—even with the blush heating his cheeks—Kuroo had been super cool. To see him go up against Bokuto and then Daishou was amazing. The opportunity had given Kei a lot to put into his own training. Kuroo had even explained some things when Kei asked about them on the train ride back.

Kei didn’t realize he had gripped the jersey so tightly until he caught a whiff of it. The sharp sour of sweat hit him first. But then it smoothed into that spicy musk that he had come to learn was Kuroo’s natural scent. It both comforted Kei and set his blood on fire. The physical attraction between the two was undeniable. Since the training camp, they had exchanged texts and visited each other a couple times. The relationship unfolded naturally, although the farthest they had gotten was some heavy petting in a karaoke room. Kuroo always said it was because Kei was underage and he didn’t want the younger male to get confused. He knew that he preferred boys, but he didn’t want Kei to get stuck somewhere that he might not have wanted to be. While Kei appreciated the sentiment, he really just wanted to go to the next level with Kuroo. Which was a stupid, emotional, illogical thought that Kei always hated thinking.

Inhaling deeply, Kei buried his face in Kuroo’s jersey. This was wrong—he knew that much. He allowed himself to curl up around the jersey on Kuroo’s bed. Immediately he was surrounded by Kuroo. He could imagine his warmth and his body between the sheets. As he took another breath of the jersey, Kei felt heat spreading from his toes to the top of his ears. He checked to make sure that the shower was still running before he let his hand wander down his stomach and under the waistband of his pants. It was wrong on so many levels but Kei could hardly find his senses when all he could focus on was his arousal and the cloying, all-consuming scent of Kuroo in his nostrils.

So engrossed in the quick tugs of his palm, Kei didn’t notice when the shower stopped. He didn’t notice the easy tune whistled, or when the bathroom door opened. He barely heard the padded footsteps on the hardwood floor. He bit down on his lower lip and suppressed a shiver as his orgasm overcame him. He lay panting on the bed, one hand still in his pants and his other hand clamped tightly in Kuroo’s jersey. 

“Ts-Tsukki?” Kuroo said softly from the doorway. He was stunned, hand paused in drying his hair. He hadn’t bothered with putting a shirt on and only a pair of loose sleeping shorts sat low on his hips.

Kei startled so bad that he nearly fell off the bed. He scrambled to compose himself. Sitting up quickly, he shoved the jersey onto his lap to hide any evidence of what he had done. Although the blotchy, dark red flush covering his cheeks, all the way down his neck gave it away. Kuroo’s own cheeks were starting to darken a bit. A note of lust twinkled in his caramel-colored eyes and he swallowed hard with a quick lick of his lips.

“Did you—with my—?”

“I’m sorry!” 

Kuroo stared at Kei for a long moment. The younger thought he would die from embarrassment. He turned his face down and clambered off the bed.

“I’ll stay in a hotel tonight. I didn’t mean to trouble you—“ he was cut off when Kuroo stalked across the room. 

He dropped the towel where he had been, moving with purpose to close the distance between them. His knees settled on the bed on either side of Kei’s thighs as he pushed him back. Kei was forced to look up at Kuroo. His hands were still warm from the bathwater, bandages on his fingers soft against Kei’s skin. Kuroo cupped both sides of Kei’s face and stared into his eyes.

“Are you trying to drive me absolutely crazy?” He breathed, voice all breathy heat. A shaky exhale forced its way from his lips and he pressed his forehead to Kei’s. “I’m always holding back because I’m so afraid that it’ll mess everything up. Then you go and do this and I—I’ll misunderstand.”

Kei blinked and tried to settle the scattered thoughts fogging up his brain. He eventually placed his hand around Kuroo’s left wrist.

“Don’t hold back.” 

This broke whatever ounce of self-control Kuroo had remaining. It was like a string that had been pulled taut finally snapped. He rushed forward, clashing his lips harshly against Kei’s. Their teeth clacked painfully at first then Kei adjusted to Kuroo’s rhythm. Kuroo swept his tongue against Kei’s bottom lip and the blonde accepted it greedily. They explored in a rushed fashion, Kuroo’s tongue finding all the sensitive spots in Kei’s mouth he didn’t even know he had.

Kuroo tossed the jersey away before pushing Kei slowly onto his back. His hands roamed down Kei’s front, watching how he tried to suppress the shudders that tore through him. Pushing Kei’s shirt up, he pressed open mouth kisses all the way back up his chest. 

“K-Kuroo—“ Kei choked out. He was panting softly, face and upper chest completely flushed. The front of his pants tenting, something Kuroo’s eyes swept over and brought a hunger to his expression. 

“God I want to devour you.” Kuroo muttered against Kei’s neck, mouthing at the flesh there and leaving love bites all down it. 

The younger male sat up a little, just enough to pull his shirt up off his body. It was tossed somewhere to the floor. Kuroo, lifting up on his knees, looked down at Kei. His eyes roamed over the still developing muscles. He traced his hands from Kei’s sides up his arms, reveling in the way that his muscles fluttered under his touch. How Kei made little mewls of sound as Kuroo explored his body. He bent back over, taking Kei’s nipple into his mouth. It brought a surprised little yelp out of him that made Kuroo’s cock twitch. Laving over the pink nub, Kuroo got Kei squirming underneath him.

Kei curled his hands in Kuroo’s hair. “No more teasing. I need _more_.” he pleaded.

Pausing, Kuroo looked up at Kei. His expression faltered for a moment. He looked like he wanted to run away. That uncertainty settled in his eyes that Kei had seen too many times before when things started to get heated between them. Kuroo rocked backwards, one foot padding on the floor.

“Kuroo-san?” Kei followed him, grabbing onto his wrist. “Don’t—“ He pulled Kuroo’s hand onto his obvious arousal. “Is this enough to convince you? That I want this? That I want you?” 

“Yeah, but Tsukki,” Kuroo began, although his eyes had flicked down to the point of contact distractedly. “You’re sixteen and hormones are—“

“Can you trust that it’s _me_ reacting and not just my body?” Kei hissed angrily, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Like he’d been slapped, Kuroo stared openly at him. His jaw was slack, having lost whatever response he had. Kei swallowed his nervousness down. He wiggled out of his pants and underwear, maneuvering them off the bed. Completely naked, Kei felt his flush move all the way down his body. Embarrassed and vulnerable were never two states of being that Kei enjoyed inhabiting. Yet here he was, baring all of himself to Kuroo. 

Kuroo was stock still, almost comically so. He couldn’t keep himself from looking at Kei—at the slope of his body, the sinewy lines of muscle, the gentle curve of his cock. Scrubbing at his face, Kuroo let out a deep breath like he’d been holding it for hours.

“Tsukki don’t—“

“Kei.” He sat up, putting his hands on both sides of Kuroo’s face. His eyes stared unflinchingly into Kuroo’s. “It’s Kei.”

“Fuck.” Kuroo breathed before surging forward. The two toppled over onto the bed, Kuroo kissing all words from Kei’s mouth. He moaned when Kuroo’s hand wrapped around his erection. A few experimental pumps and Kei was quivering beneath him. His hands curled in the sheets and he bit his lip.

“I-I want you inside.”

Kuroo stuttered to another halt, hand sitting at the base of Kei’s cock. “What?”

“Don’t make me say it again.” Kei covered his face with his arms, his blush making the tips of his ears red.

“I need to hear you say it.”

Kei made a displeased face, his lips pulling down in a tight frown. He glared with no heat at him. “I want to have sex. With you.”

“Okay.” Kuroo said softly, smile stretching across his face. There was a gentle warmth in his eyes that Kei hated to admit settled butterflies in his stomach. Kuroo kissed Kei’s lip then his forehead. “We’ll take it slow okay? Since it’s probably your first time.”

He should have been more embarrassed but there wasn’t much reason to be. Kuroo wasn’t teasing him for it or anything. It was simply a matter of fact and an important piece of information for them to continue. Kuroo worked back down his torso, a trail of dark marks following behind his mouth. They blossomed beautifully on Kei’s fair skin and would be sure to stick around for quite a few days. He left an incredibly dark one on the inside of Kei’s thigh that left the younger male shivering and begging Kuroo for more. 

Kuroo hummed soothingly, licking over the mark. He took a second to wet his fingers on his free hand. Then he let his hand trail slowly down to Kei’s puckered entrance. Kei stiffened at the feel of Kuroo’s finger circling the ring of muscle there. 

“I’ll go really slow.” Kuroo said again. “Tell me if it hurts though, okay?” 

Kei nodded and looked down at Kuroo between his legs. Honestly, it was like a vision from a dream to see the older male with his hand wrapped around Kei’s cock. His lips were glistening from their kisses and his hair flat from the shower. Kei mapped the constellations that Kuroo had sucked into his skin and felt a new flush of warmth come over him. As he was about to say something, Kuroo pushed the first finger inside. Kei grimaced at the feel of it and was going to say as much when Kuroo pulled Kei into his mouth.

All coherent thought slipped away from Kei. Kuroo pressed his tongue against the underside of Kei’s cock as he slowly drug his mouth back to the tip. He swirled it around the head, dipping into the slit for a taste of the salty liquid beginning to gather there.

“Kuroo—“ Kei gasped. His brain flicked to Kuroo’s finger inside him. It pushed in and out, curving slightly as if looking for something. Kuroo sank down on Kei, slowly taking him all the way to the base. He swallowed around the head as he pressed another finger inside. 

Kuroo hummed around Kei’s cock and it made him throw his head back at the sensation. He put his hand on Kei’s stomach, spreading his fingers out. 

“Weird—feels weird—“ Kei managed. Kuroo came off him for a second to pepper the inside of his thigh with kisses.

“Relax Kei,” he breathed. Gently, he scissored his fingers apart a little at a time. Kei forced himself to take steady, even breaths. They hiccuped every now and then when Kuroo started planting open-mouthed kisses along the side of his cock. A surprised moan choked out of him when Kuroo’s fingers brushed against his prostate. He turned his head down quickly to catch the wicked grin pulling at Kuroo’s lips.

“Found it.” he murmured. Each stroke after that had his knuckles brushing against Kei’s sweet spot. The sounds that punched out of Kei were helpless moans that came unbidden. Each one sent sparks of electricity through his body. He noticed when Kuroo slipped a third finger in because it burned a little at first. Then Kuroo continued to tease his insides while putting his mouth back on Kei. 

It wasn’t long before Kei felt himself beginning to unravel. His stomach tensed and his toes curled. The flush to his skin was burning hot and he thought he might be consumed by the fire.

“Gonna—Kuroo I’m—“

Kuroo flicked his eyes up to meet Kei’s. With a long lick to the vein running along the side of Kei’s cock, he smirked.

“Don’t hold back.” he echoed with a deep push of his fingers. Kei came, a moan ripping from his lips and ropes of his release painting his stomach.

“You’re so beautiful.” Kuroo said with a reverent sigh.

“I don’t want to hear that as a guy.” he quipped back.

A chuckle left Kuroo’s lips and he moved up from between Kei’s legs. It was weird not have Kuroo’s fingers in him and left him feeling oddly empty. When Kuroo pressed himself flush with Kei’s chest, come smearing on both their stomachs, his own erection sat against Kei’s thigh. Kei could feel the heat of it through Kuroo’s shorts. He reached up to pull Kuroo down for a kiss but he resisted.

“I just sucked your dick.” he said with a laugh. “You won’t like the taste.”

Kei rolled his eyes. “It’s fine—I want to kiss you.” Then he met Kuroo halfway and they kissed languidly. 

As the come dried on their skin, Kei kissed down Kuroo’s neck. He left a few of his own marks on the older male’s pronounced collar bone. A bite on the bone made a low growl come from Kuroo. Feeling emboldened, Kei reached down to palm at Kuroo’s enflamed sex. It caused a shuddering moan and Kuroo swallowed hard. He let his head fall to the crook between Kei’s shoulder and neck. Inhaling deeply, he tried to collect himself again.

“Do you want to—“ he paused. “—keep going?”

“Yeah.” Kei wrapped his arms around his neck. “I do.”

“Okay.” Kuroo sat up and moved off the bed. He reached into a bedside table and pulled a tube of lube out. His hand lingered in the drawer. “Should I wear a condom or?”

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Kei looked at him. “I’ve never done this with someone.”

“I’m clean too. I got tested a few weeks ago. Haven’t had any partners for awhile either.”

“Oh.” Kei tried not to let his mouth twist into a frown. Of course Kuroo would have had other partners. He was attractive and charismatic. It still left a bad taste in his mouth. Kuroo noticed Kei’s change in demeanor. 

An apologetic grin settled on his lips. “Sorry, I said something dumb. I’ll use one okay?” he pulled the metallic square from the drawer and closed it with his hip. His shorts found a home in the pile of clothes now gathering once again on his floor. 

Kei took a nervous breath. “Is that really gonna fit?”

“Yours is longer than mine though!” he laughed. “As long as you stay relaxed, I’ll let you get used to it before I do anything, it’ll be fine. But still, tell me if it hurts because sex shouldn’t hurt.”

He could only muster a nod to that. Kuroo rolled the condom on, applying a bit of lube to his own member. He also pushed a little into Kei, stretching him with his fingers again. Kei grunted but adjusted to it as Kuroo kept brushing against his prostate. Even though Kei had already come twice in the last hour, his cock was already hardening again. 

“Put it in already.” he hissed when he thought he couldn’t take anymore teasing.

Kuroo smiled, dropping a quick kiss onto Kei’s lips. “Okay okay.” He lined the head of his cock with Kei’s entrance. “Remember to keep breathing. Here I go.” 

The burn was more than Kei expected and he tensed immediately. A grunt followed his wince and a small whine left his throat.

“Breathe Kei.”

The command cut through the pain sensors in Kei’s brain and he forced himself to inhale deeply. Kuroo slid his hand into Kei’s above his head, their fingers lacing together. Kei could focus on that point of contact instead and control his breathing. It was a minute before Kuroo was able to push in further. His face tightened and he struggled to find his own breath. He wanted to take all of Kei right away, to push and push until he broke apart underneath him. But he never wanted to hurt Kei—not in a million years. 

“Hang in there a little bit more, Kei.” Kuroo exhaled. With a shallow thrust forward, he was all the way inside. He dropped his head again to the crook of Kei’s shoulder, taking steadying breaths. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to be done in no time at all. “You feel so good.” he groaned softly.

Kei closed his eyes and squeezed Kuroo’s hand before sliding his fingers from the other male’s. He wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck again. 

“You can move.”

“Is it okay?” 

“Yeah.” Kei nodded. Kuroo slowly pulled out, nearly the whole way, before pushing back in. The sensation rapidly turned from a strange uncomfortableness to more pleasurable ones. Kei’s body rocked with Kuroo’s thrusts. The breaths he took became little moans and mewls that sent Kuroo’s heart into overdrive. Kei’s arms fell to brace themselves on Kuroo’s chest. His glasses were askew on his face, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He looked properly debauched and Kuroo licked his lips at the sight. He slid his hand down Kei’s leg, pushing his knee to his chest. The different angle made Kei gasp as it allowed Kuroo to go even deeper and find that sweet spot once again. Wrapping his hand around Kei’s dripping cock, Kuroo pumped in time with his thrusts. 

“Kuroo—not that—I’m—“

“Me too.” Kuroo ground out. His pace increased and they both barreled over the edge. Kei’s come joined the already dried streaks on his stomach. The feel of him fluttering around Kuroo milked every drop from him. Kuroo collapsed to the side of Kei, dropping his leg and sliding out from him. 

“Holy fuck.” Kuroo panted. “That might have been the best sex I’ve had in a long while.”

Kei swallowed the excess spit in his mouth. “I agree.” 

It was quiet for a moment, then Kuroo turned his head to look at Kei. He stared blankly back. Then Kuroo’s expression broke and he started laughing, which caught on in Kei’s system too. They laughed together, the sound bouncing off the plain bedroom walls. Kuroo kissed Kei quickly before rolling off the bed. He tied the condom off and tossed it in the trash. He climbed back on the bed, snuggling into Kei’s side while throwing an arm over his chest.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

“Sticky and gross.” Kei admitted.

Kuroo huffed out a chuckle. “Wanna go ahead and take a shower? I’ll order us a pizza. Mayonnaise all right with you?”

“It’s fine.”

“Cool.” Kuroo kissed Kei again, like he couldn’t get enough of the first-year. “There’s a fresh towel in the bathroom.” He got up from the bed, pulling his sleeping shorts back on. Kei noticed, with a smirk, that they were on backwards. He got off the bed, knees a little weak, and started towards the bathroom. Pausing, he grabbed a shirt from the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. He smirked to himself before walking into the bathroom.

“Tsukki!” Kuroo called after going down to get the pizza. He pushed the door to the apartment open. Kicking his shoes off, he padded into the apartment. The bathroom door was open, steam still clinging to the frosted glass. 

“Tsukki?” He moved to the bedroom, pushing the ajar door open. The pizza box nearly slipped from his hands. 

Kei was on his knees on the bed. His hair was less curly when it was wet and his glasses were nowhere to be seen. The only thing he was wearing was Kuroo’s reverse jersey. It hung off his frame a little bit since Kuroo was a bit more muscular than him. Kuroo tried to swallow around his suddenly dry throat.

“I told you,” he said, “It’s Kei.”

The pizza box was left on the bedside table as Kuroo crawled onto the bed. Kei reached out and ran a finger along the underside of his throat and up to his lips. Thumb running across Kuroo’s bottom lip, he smirked.

“Guess you really like the reverse uniform?” Kuroo choked out. 

“I’m sure it’s not the only thing I like in reverse.” 

A wicked gleam glinted in his eye and Kuroo couldn’t help the wave of arousal that washed over him. 

“How do you want me, Captain?” Kuroo asked, hand resting on the number one on Kei’s chest.

“Turn around and get on your knees.” 

He was more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out way differently than I originally planned it to. I had to mess with the timeline in order to make the reverse uniform work. That's why Kei is still 16 in this fic.


End file.
